League of Fantendo Critics
League of Fantendo Critics 'is an organization created by Sr.Wario to host various review shows taking place on Fantendo. Shows ''Main article: Fantendo Critic I'm Sr.Wario, and on request, I review games! In a very unofficial personal way. Basically, I am the people's reviewer, giving scores in basic terms of liking something. Enjoy. Main article: Pyro Sez Pyrostar here. Like Sr.Wario, I typically review games in an unofficial manner. I tend to focus on how much of an effort the creator put into the game to make it interesting and unique. Main article: Fresh Critic of Belair Lurky Lorean on the block. I review games on request and I'm a more critical person, I tend to focus on the bad parts than the good parts, because how are you going to fix a broken machine if you don't know what is broken about it and instead keep focusing on how great it is and then it just explodes and you don't know why. Main article: Fantendo Reporter Peppermint Princess here, better known as Eve by some of you. I'll be ranking your stuff based on how unique they are, rather than how fancy the articles look. I'll keep my reviews simple and short, focusing on what's good about your article and a few things you should improve. Main Article: Critical View Welcome! I'm Solarrion. I rank your articles based on the quality of the article and how well it is written and styled. I focus more on the improvement aspects of the article to help people make their article the best it can be! Main Article: Wood-Grilled Reviews Yes, this is a review thing, not a cook show. Hey everyone, Magical "Grill" Dyrandu here with a "different" take on the review system. Wood-Grilled will "cook up" reviews for games, which are rather lighthearted and focus on ways to improve in the future. It's also open to unfinished articles, where I take a look at the direction of development and ideas to make a more unique article. I guess you could say I work to shape "seasoned" game makers...what do you mean, "that was a terrible pun"? Main Article: A Look Inside A Look Inside is a bit more of an in depth review of games. It briefly covers each section of the game, looking at it's faults and merits, before coming up with a score on the so wacky score system. Main Article: Midnight Houndoom Art Reviews A show taking a look at the more aesthetic side of a page, the images and how they stand. While the user's abilities do play a small role in the reviews it comes down to their creativity and diversity in creations. The show gives commendations and recommendations where necessary as well as awards for particular factors. Main Article: Critical Hit Well, hey there! Foxy here, and this is my review thing. I base my reviews off of pretty much every aspect of the game, and I'm not one for nitpicking; I state the genuine problems of each game, as well as the greatest aspects. ''Main Article: Starbound Critique '' Excuse me sir? Do you fancy a bit of '''juice with your fanon today? Because you came to the right place! '''Here at Starbound Critique we take pride in getting the good bits out of the entire wiki. I tell you the right and wrongs in games and I find the greatest and worst bits of it! Of course some may not even have bad bits or wrongs. '''Enjoy your juice! Main Article: Technical Critic Technical Critic is another one of these review shows that's also part of the League of Fantendo Critics, run by Lumoshi. He aims to focus more on the formatting and appearance of the article than the content itself. Main Article: Simply Magical Critics '' Simply Magical Critics focus on looking for detail in articles. It also looks out for interesting backstories and plots on game and character articles. ''Main Article: CSTNCA This is a review show where the user Lumogo focuses on the article's detail and other things from the article. Main Article: Poisonshot's Reviews Hello hello, Poisonshot here. This review is split in two/three parts (depending on the article): A part focusing on the good stuff, one on the bad parts and occasionally a part that gives suggestions as to how to improve the article. I prefer to review games but feel free to make me review anything! Main Article: Creationary Critic Heyo, this is . Want some advice on your fan game, but aren't finished yet? I'm your guy! Creationary Critic offers reviews and tips on in-development games. I'll discuss creativity, concept potential, and generally help you out with your article. Just add the Creationary Critic Requests category to your article and I'll get to it ASAP. Category:League of Fantendo Critics Category:Reviews